Forget Me Not
by keisan
Summary: Canada is the most forgettable nation; the shy nation finally accepts this and gives up trying to make himself more visible but he forgets himself in the process. What will that mean for the world? And more importantly, what will that mean to those who don't forget him? AmeCan, plus others. Note: Rating will change later.
1. Chapter 1

Forget Me Not

By Keisan

Main pairing: AmeCan; other pairings include FrUK, GerIta, slight PruCan, SuFin, RuCho, DenNor, and probably others…

Summary: Canada is the most forgettable nation. And the shy boy accepts this finally and gives up trying to make himself more visible but he forgets himself in the process. What will that mean for the world? And more importantly, what will that mean to those who don't forget him?

Note: Country names and their human names will be used interchangeably.

Warnings: Contains cursing and may contain sexual content in future chapters.

…

England sighed and frowned thoughtfully. America was less boisterous than usual; yes, he still proclaimed his heroism and nonsensical ideas to solve the world problems, he still stuck his nose into things that had nothing to do with him, and he still consumed masticated cow and other junk food like the right glutton he was. But there was something missing from his eyes, not that he ever noticed the simpleton's eyes or anything, and besides, he was far too obnoxious not to notice. Despite everything, the boy was still more or less his son, and as his surrogate father, he kind of had a parental role to fill no matter how old the boy got or however many times he was rejected. That was fine, England thought, but he would always (begrudgingly) help the boy out in times of need.

Germany was finishing up his speech on the economic climate in his country and what his government had decided to do. England normally was very adept at keeping his attention on the meetings, but his thoughts were becoming circular with the issue concerning America.

France noticed the other nation's lack of attention and reached over to the side of England's chair to pinch his bottom. England jumped at the slight pinch.

"Fuck off!" he whispered loudly to the leering Frenchman.

France merely winked and licked his lips and only grinned wider at the blush now staining his neighbour's pale cheeks. England pushed his grabby hands away and moved his chair away slightly with an annoyed sigh. They'd just had sex right before the meeting, he thought shaking his head, talk about a nation who was never satisfied.

"Vell, if anyone has any further ideas to offer, please say zhem now," Germany said. "I believe we should break for lunch soon."

The tiny Italian nation jumped up at that, "Germany Germany! I think we should eat right now! I'm craving pasta!"

Germany rolled his eyes and muttered, "Vhat else is new?"

Just then the door burst open and Prussia stomped in. Everyone jumped at the noise and glanced at the Prussian. He looked as if his entire world had ended.

"I-it's gone!"

His tall, blond brother looked over at him with some concern and sighed, "Vhat is it now, Prussia?"

The silver-haired former nation sunk to his knees and an empty glass bottle rolled out of his hands.

"It was full this morning."

Finland exchanged a look with his husband Sweden and stood up to see what troubled the Prussian. He was the closest after all. He crouched down and picked up the oddly shaped bottle.

"Maple Syrup?"

"I went to the store this morning, and they said they've never heard of it! How can the store have never heard of it if I only bought some last week? Matt normally ships it to me but he hasn't been picking up his phone or messages lately so I bought a case a week ago from the store that sells international imports and they all just disappeared. This one didn't but I opened it and the syrup in it just vanished!"

Finland frowned, "That is very strange." He read the label on the bottom 'Made in Canada'.

America was looking at the pair as though he were about to cry and walked over.

"Can I have this?" He asked Prussia.

The ex-nation's eyes narrowed, "Where's Matthew?"

America looked down in anguish and shook his head, "I don't know."

The room was silent.

….

A/n: Dun dun dun! So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Forget Me Not

By Keisan

Main pairing: AmeCan; other pairings include FrUK, GerIta, slight PruCan, SuFin, RuCho, DenNor, and probably others…

Summary: Canada is the most forgettable nation. And the shy boy accepts this finally and gives up trying to make himself more visible but he forgets himself in the process. What will that mean for the world? And more importantly, what will that mean to those who don't forget him?

A/n: Thanks for the response, all (silent readers too!)! Let me know what you think of this one.

….

Last time:

_The ex-nation's eyes narrowed, "Where's Matthew?" _

_America looked down and shook his head, "I don't know."_

_The room was silent. _

…

England furrowed his brow. How could America not know where his brother was? As far as he knew, the elder brother, while he tended to be a bit absent-minded about his quiet sibling, he always knew where his brother was. They shared the world's longest border, they were major trading partners, and they had an extremely close bond despite everything else. Even if Canada disappeared, America always knew where he was. Those were the same thoughts that occupied the American's mind that very moment.

Prussia stood up and wrapped a hand around the American's forearm in an attempt to wake him up out of his stupor. Alfred glared at the ex-nation.

"How do you not know where he is? You're all he talks about! Well…before he disappeared."

The American cleared his throat, "He does that sometimes, but never for this long and never without at least sending me a message somehow. His president even contacted me!"

Prussia rolled his eyes, "I think he has a prime minister, but when was the last time you two talked?"

America sighed and his mind drifted to the past. "A month ago. That's a long time even for him."

_Alfred had been trying to navigate his way around Northern Ontario and stubbornly refused to admit he'd gotten lost. He drove around for a couple more hours before stopping at a diner and asking for directions. _

_When he finally reached his brother's private cabin, he was exhausted and starved. He even brought American food with him; obviously one needed provisions when they were chasing down their younger, quieter, and apparently healthier, brother. Maybe Mattie would make him some of that poutine stuff he seemed so fond of. That surely wasn't healthy. But then the boy would berate him for encouraging obesity among his people…blah blah. Alfred was determined to have a good time with his Mattie and not let the Canadian's self-righteous attitude distract him. _

_He drove his navy blue SUV up the long gravel path and parked next to Mattie's red jeep. He walked up the rest of the path and knocked on his brother's door. _

_The sight of his brother brought a grin to his lips the second he saw him through the glass window and he pulled the smaller man into a tight hug. _

"_I missed you, bro! Where have you been?"_

_Matthew coughed and Alfred got the hint to loosen his grip; he held him at arm's length and took in his delicate features. The American frowned as he noted the dark circles under his brother's eyes and the less vibrant violet hue of his eyes. _

"_Hey? Are you okay?" _

_The Canadian nodded, "F-fine. I'm fine. Just tired. I got here late last night. It's been stressful at work." _

_Alfred frowned but nodded understandingly. _

"_Come in," Matthew said quickly, he was getting nervous under his brother's scrutiny. Alfred picked up his duffle bag from the porch and followed him in. _

_They ate dinner together. Fish and chips were on the menu apparently. Alfred grinned and dug in. _

"_A-are you staying for a while then, Al?" Matthew asked tentatively._

"_Well," Alfred started thoughtfully, "I thought a couple days…you know, to catch up. The world meeting's in a month. It's at Arty's place."_

_Matthew nodded, "Yeah, I know. Well, you can stay for a while I guess." _

_Alfred nodded and resumed cleaning his plate and reaching for thirds. _

_Matthew pushed his food around and occasionally passed a piece of fish to Kumajirou. The polar bear was sitting at the table with the two nations glancing between them. _

_Alfred watched his brother surreptitiously and noted his slightly sunken in cheeks. Why wasn't Mattie eating? He definitely had lost some weight. The younger of the two tended to under-eat when he was stressed or upset about something, and while he was a wicked rough hockey player, his body had always been on the slim side. _

_When they were finished, Matthew picked up their plates and put them in the sink to wash. _

"_Want help?" Despite what people may think of him, Alfred did help out in the kitchen; even though he resented Arthur's smothering, he did learn some gentlemanly behaviours from the nation. _

_Matthew bit his lip and glanced up at his brother beneath his bangs, "You don't have to, but…"_

_Alfred smiled and reached up to brush Matthew's strawberry blond hair out of his pretty eyes. He let his hands trail down the Canadian's slender arms and gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "No problem."_

_Matthew smiled faintly, "Thanks. Want pancakes and maple syrup tomorrow?"_

_The American nodded enthusiastically, "Sounds great!" _

Alfred came back to himself and realised he'd reiterated his story, minus the affectionate touching because who knew what France and England would say about that. Not that they could do a whole lot…but Alfred wanted to keep his less than brotherly affection towards his brother to himself until he could confess to the person who mattered most to him.

Alfred noted that he was sitting back in his seat at the meeting table and most of the other nations had left. A few stayed behind (Finland, Sweden, Prussia, England, and France) and that made Alfred happy—once he found Matthew, he could tell him that there were people who remembered him. It was the one thing that always upset his brother the most.

"So it was a normal holiday for you two and nothing besides the lack of sleep and eating was unusual?" Finland asked frowning thoughtfully.

"Can you think of anything else?" England asked.

Alfred shrugged, "That's the only thing."

"I think we should break for lunch now but let's talk about this right after. Maybe we can figure out a way to track him down," England suggested.

"I can track him," Finland said, implying his role as Santa Claus who could track down anyone.

They all nodded and left. Alfred lagged behind glancing at his brother's chair, even when Matthew went invisible, the American could always see him. He never told his brother that, but he hadn't told his brother a lot of things lately. Maybe that's why Mattie vanished. The Canadian was always able to read his brother and could tell if he was hiding things, it had something to do with their sibling bond, Alfred figured. He sure hoped they would find Mattie; he certainly had some things to tell him.

…

A/n: So this is really going! I had a solid idea for this and I know how I want it to end more or less… Therefore, it will get finished in a timely fashion! Please review, lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

Forget Me Not

By Keisan

A/n: I've introduced some more characters here (no OCs! Have no fear!), which will definitely thicken the plot! Enjoy!

_Last time:_

_He never told his brother that, but he hadn't told his brother a lot of things lately. Maybe that's why Mattie vanished. The Canadian was always able to read his brother and could tell if he was hiding things, it had something to do with their sibling bond, Alfred figured. He sure hoped they would find Mattie; he certainly had some things to tell him. _

…

Sunlight reached through the baby blue curtains and pooled on the large, firm bed and the figure on it that was dead to the world. A groan escaped the throat of the young blond man and he tried to swat at the light piercing his poor retinas. He opened his pale, violet eyes and frowned at the blinking clock beside his bed. 8:23 AM. Tuesday.

Shit, he cursed. The slim blond jumped out of bed and threw on his work attire. He was so late!

He thrust his toothbrush into his mouth and simultaneously packed his work bag. A minute later his cell phone rang.

"Matt? You ready? I'm here with the car," called a young woman's soft voice.

Matthew Williams spit into the sink and rinsed his toothbrush.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm almost ready."

The young woman laughed, "Don't worry. I have doughnuts and coffee."

"God, Bella, thanks! You're a life saver!" the blond man replied. "I'll be right out."

Matthew pulled on his clothes, shoes, coat, and hat and stumbled out his apartment door, his work bag hanging precariously off his thin shoulder. Matthew waved to the tiny blonde girl in the back seat of the car; the driver barely nodded his acknowledgement.

"S-sorry," Matthew stuttered faintly to his coworker.

Bella Morgens just smiled and shook her head, "If I know anything about you it's your love of sleep!"

Matthew flushed red and smiled back, not really knowing what to say. "Um, so how are you?"

"Since yesterday? Same. You?"

Matthew shrugged, "Fine. Weird dreams."

Bella cocked a brow, light illuminated her green eyes. "Aren't you going tell me all about it?"

The blond man shrugged, "I guess... they're just generally weird, really. We were at this huge table talking about world issues... Well, I wasn't talking but this really muscular blond guy with a German accent was at the moment."

"Oh my god! I knew it!"

"Knew? Knew what?"

"It's okay, Matt. I don't care if you don't like girls like that," the young woman said very calmly.

"What?! No, I—"

"And you dress too well to be completely straight."

Matthew stuttered out, "Hey! That's stereotyping!"

He put his hand over his mouth and wished that he could disappear into the seat and become completely invisible. Maybe he should re-evaluate his wardrobe, he thought. He looked down and shook his head, "I mean, I wasn't attracted to _him_ but uh… There were other people in my dream. Just never mind."

Bella grinned and nodded. "All right then, you can keep your secrets. But I'm here for you."

Matthew shook his head but smiled a little.

The day was long and by two, Matthew wanted to go home and sleep. The heat was sweltering and while he was thankful to be indoors with a refreshing air conditioning, he couldn't help but wish it could be colder out. It was never cold. Well, not never, but never cold enough to snow. At some point snow just stopped coming down, well that was according to the experts who blamed global warming. Matthew tried to remember if it had ever snowed in Toronto…he thought it must have. Sometimes he had vague recollections of rolling in snow, building snow people, and having snowball fights. Whenever he mentioned it to someone else, especially at work for instance, they only gave him odd looks.

"What are you talking about?" they'd mutter shaking their heads.

Matthew kept his mouth shut after that. He didn't want to be the office weirdo or anything. It was enough no one ever noticed him, that to have it when they did, they thought him a little odd. Except for Bella. Bella seemed to take him seriously. He didn't know why, she hadn't known him for very long. Well, at least as far as he knew. They both had the uncanny feeling that they'd met somewhere before. A past life maybe? Matthew discussed some of his 'strange' ideas about snow and this sweet syrup he vaguely recalled.

"It's like honey, but not. I can't describe it. I just feel like something's missing. Do you ever feel like something's missing," he asked her during lunch.

She nodded and bit her lip. "Sometimes," she replied uncertainly.

"I think that I don't really belong here. But to be honest, there are some gaps in my memories," she admitted fearfully.

Matthew nodded. "I think so too. I mean, like something's not quite right. I think I have gaps in my memories too."

She cleared her throat when they saw a couple of their coworkers walk by. They turned back to their lunches and distant thoughts.

….

The Netherlands, otherwise known as Abel Morgens, paced in his hallway. He held his cell phone anxiously squeezing it. He was worried. Belgium hadn't been in touch with him lately and it was strange because they did converse with one another on a weekly basis at the very least. It'd been two weeks without a call and he was worried. Certain strange things had been happening too. His favourite desserts were disappearing, including the Belgian chocolates he'd ordered from his sister. The Netherlands had questioned everyone in his house as to the whereabouts of his favourite chocolates and had no luck finding it. It was as if Belgium herself had just disappeared. He scratched his chin thoughtfully and dismissed the disturbing thought. France just had to know. Maybe he'd coerced her into spending some time with him; although Abel would have some words with him about that. He didn't exactly think all that highly of the nation of love and seduction.

However, it was pertinent to ask him not only about Bella but about Francis's once-colony, Canada. He'd noticed an overgrowth of tulips. Shouldn't Canada have received his shipment of his country's flower? It was tradition after all… Maybe it was out of date. If anyone knew how to get in touch with Canada, it was France. He'd seen the French nation point out the boy's presence to his other caretaker, England, and brother, America. Most nations seemed to forget the slight boy who, for all intents and purposes, was as sweet as the syrup he produced, but utterly terrifying and quietly heroic when faced with battle.

Abel sighed when he heard a knock on his door. He nodded to his driver and followed him to his car. It was time for his meeting.

…

a/n: So there's another chapter… I'd love to hear your thoughts, please! Also, according to Google, Himaruya gave Netherlands Abel Morgens as potential human names. Don't quote me on it… I'm not super fond of these names but c'est la vie. Oh and as a side note, you do all realize that I don't own Hetalia? Or else I'd probably be making actual episodes and all that… yeah. Just an FYI in case you were all wondering.

Thanks for reading! Ciao bellas!


End file.
